Nessie's First Shopping Trip With Alice
by x.x.purpleflower.x.x
Summary: The title says it all. Bella hates shopping. But does that mean Nessie will hate it too? Read to find out! Read and Review please! Cute little one-shot!


**So I was thinking. Bella hates shopping. But does that mean Nessie will hate it too? Read to find out! A cute little one-shot set after Breaking Dawn. I know it's kinda short, but give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Nessie or Alice, or any of the other characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them. And I'm not her. I don't own any of the brand names mentioned either.**

**BPOV**

I was watching TV with Edward and Nessie when I heard Alice come downstairs.

"Bella!!! Lets go shopping!" Alice chirped.

I groaned. "Aaaalllliiiiiccceeeee! I don't want to go shopping! Why don't you take someone else shopping for a change?"

Even though I had become a vampire, I still resented that 8 letter word. _Shopping._ Sitting in dressing rooms for hours and hours, being forced to try on ridiculous outfits by an evil pixie sister-in-law.

Just then, Renesmee jumped up. "Ohh Ohh! Can I go with you Aunty Alice? Please?"

Alice smiled. "Of course Nessie! Honey, you're always welcome to come shopping. It's good to see that you didn't inherent Bella's anti-shopping gene. Come on!"

"Okay!" Nessie hopped off the couch and gave me and Edward a kiss. "Bye Daddy! Bye Momma!"

"Bye Nessie! Have fun sweetie." Edward said.

"Bye honey." I said back. "Alice wait. I don't want my daughter to be some shopping crazed weirdo like you are. No offence."

Alice smirked. "None taken Bella."

"So, please please please try not to go overboard."

Alice looked up at me innocently. "Bella? Have you known me _ever_ to go overboard on something?"

"Um, let me think. YEAH?!" I said sarcastically.

"Fine Bella. I won't go overboard. I promise."

"Good. Have fun!" I told them.

I went back into the living room to talk to Edward.

"Edward, I really have a bad feeling about Nessie going shopping with Alice."

"Bella, love, relax. Its shopping. It's not like Alice is teaching Nessie anything inappropriate or something. It's just shopping love. I highly doubt that Nessie is going to become obsessed just like Alice."

"I guess you're right Edward. I guess I'm just overreacting." I said back. I sat down and Edward gave me a kiss.

_.:3 Hours Later:._

Emmett and Jasper walked in. "Hey Bella, Edward. Have you seen Nessie? We need to ask her something." Jasper asked.

"Nessie went shopping with Alice." Edward answered.

"HA! I told you!" Emmett boomed.

"You don't know that for sure Emmett. Now tell me, did Nessie seem excited, and wanting to go shopping or did Alice drag her with?"

"Momma! Daddy! Aunty Alice and I are back from our shopping! Where are you? Aunty Alice and I had _ssssssssssooooooo_ much fun on our shopping trip! We bought a lot of things too! I got 2 shirts, 1 skirt, and 3 dresses! You shoulda been there Momma! You too daddy! Aunty Alice and I made plans to go shopping again!" I heard Nessie gush.

"Does that answer your question?" Edward asked. Looking at Jasper.

He just groaned and Emmett screamed looking at Jasper "YES! Pay up my brother!"

"Am I missing something here?" I asked confused.

Edward laughed. "Love, they had a bet on whether Nessie whether Nessie would inherit your anti-shopping trait or not. Jasper bet that Nessie wouldn't like shopping, but Emmett bet the opposite. Emmett won."

I laughed. "I can't believe you'd bet on my daughter like that!" I said teasingly.

"Well, believe it. Now Jasper! Pay up!" Emmett said.

Jasper groaned again and they both left with Emmett grinning evilly.

"Love, you don't even _want_ to know what the stakes were." Edward told me.

Just then, Nessie ran into mine and Edward's arms. "Daddy! Momma! I had so much fun! Next time we go, you _have_ to come with us! It was so much fun trying on all the outfits that Alice picked out for me! Wanna see my new clothes?"

I smiled. "Sure Nessie!"

"Great!" She said and she dragged a shopping bag almost as big as her over.

"So, I got these two dresses at _Armani Junior_, and I got the skirt and shirts at _Pottery Barn Kids_! And I got the other dress at _The Children's Place!_"

"Nessie! They look so cute! Did Aunty Alice pick them out or did you pick them out?" Edward asked.

"I picked the dresses out, and Aunty Alice picked out the skirt and shirts!"

"Wow Ness! You have great taste! They look adorable!" I said tickling her to make her laugh.

I watched Nessie's happiness radiate. She really did like to shop. However, I couldn't help but wonder if Alice had created a monster.

A very adorable half vampire half human monster that I loved to death.

**Just a cute little one-shot! I wrote about Nessie because I think she is adorable. And I've been wanting to do a one-shot for a while now, and I came up with this idea. **

**It was my first one-shot by the way. **

**Do you like it? Please Review and let me know! Because reviews are love. **


End file.
